Live streaming content includes online channels or feeds presenting a wide range of offerings intended to be delivered to viewers in near real time. This includes, for example, pre-recorded scheduled content (e.g., premium movie channels) and content generated in real time (e.g., sporting events, concerts, etc.), as well as a broad range of niche or specialized content from a similarly broad range of content providers. Unlike content which is available on demand, the timing of the presentation of live content (at least initially) is controlled by the broadcaster. Live content providers sometimes have associated programming guides or schedules, but these vary considerably in terms of their detail, quality, and accuracy. Some live content providers don't provide any such guides.